The storage of footwear storage has long been a problem. This is due to the fact that people have many different pairs of shoes, some for outdoor activities, some for formal occasions, some for work, some for play, etc. The shoes become increasingly difficult to manage, especially in large families.
Another problem associated with footwear occurs when the footwear is wet, dirty and/or packed or encased in snow and ice. In a typical winter, a boot will be worn as the person walks through snow, slush, muddy slush, and snow and slush carrying a load of ice melting materials, for example salt. In addition, many boots have deep lug-type treads so that the wearer will have traction. As a result, the lugs become packed with mud, salt, ice, snow and anything else the person happened to step on.
A significant problem exists when these boots thaw out and the ice and snow melts. If the boots are permitted to thaw on carpeting, the carpeting may very well become stained and ruined. Standing the boots on a concrete slab in, for example a garage, does not solve the problem, because when the snow load melts there will be a puddle, and when the puddle dries there will be stains. The same can be said with respect to footwear that coated in oil, dirt or other fluids. They too must drain and the same problems are encountered.
Thus, there is a need for a device for handling the flow from draining footwear that is easy to use, easy to clean and can accommodate drainage fluid.